


Mother's day

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Crossover, Mothers day special, OC, Yuuri can sing, everyone came to relax, guess what crossover, mama Hiroko deserves it, set before the ice show, who's Chihoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor put something for Mama Hiroko since she's everyone's favorite mom.





	Mother's day

Title: Mothers Day

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

****

 

As the Worlds finished and the skating couple went back to Hasetsu to rest for a month and they brought back Yuri and the whole Russian team, wanting Yakov and Lilia to relax in the Onsen.

 

Bring along Phichit, Emil, the Crispino twins, Chris, Leo and Guang-Hong to enjoy a peaceful week.

 

“Vitenka?” Yuuri said as they cuddle on to his bead.

 

“Hmn?” Viktor tightly held him while Makkachin whined they’re being too talkative.

 

“It’s mother’s day tomorrow” said Yuuri.

 

“You’re right, and?”

 

“Well… I want to celebrate it with you and the others for mom”

 

“Now that you said it, Mama-san deserves it” said Viktor.

 

Thus they put on some plans for the party and pulled Mari and Yuri with them.

 

The next day Mari and Yuuko pulled Hiroko to go get some items and other supplies for the restaurant while the Russian team, Viktor, Takeshi and the triplets put some decorations with Chris, Phichit, the twins, Emil and Leo, Seung-Gil while Guang-Hong helped Yuuri make some cake and other desert for later.

 

While Mari is keeping things busy, “TADAIIIIMA!”

 

“Yukito-kun!” Toshio, Yuuri’s father bolted to hug the huge guy who entered the inn, everyone stared at him.

 

“Tadaima, Papa” and he hugged and almost crushed his papa.

 

“Yuki!” Yuuri this time hugged him.

 

“Told you I’ll be home this time” he said.

 

“I’m just happy you came back” said Yuuri.

 

“Congrats on your Gold, Nii-chan… by the way where’s Nee-chan?”

 

“Oh she’s distracting mom, remember the plan?”

 

“Oh right… and oh… who are they?” pointing at Viktor and the whole Russian team.

 

“Has your mother ever teach you not to point at people?” glared Yuri.

 

“Sorry… I’m just asking” he pouted and looked down.

 

“Yura… don’t be mean to Yuuri’s baby brother” Viktor grabbed Yuri’s jaw again.

 

“Sorry about him, Yuki-kun… he’s the angsty type kind of kid, though why don’t you help me bake?” offered Yuuri.

 

“I’d love to… let me put this on my room?”

 

“Sure thing. Oh and by the way you’re sharing your room to Leo, Guang-Hong, the blondie that was mean to you and Otabek” Yuuri pointed everyone who’s mentioned.

 

“That’s okay” he said and smiled while Yuri was embarrassed he was bunking on the room of the guy he had been mean with.

 

Viktor looked at Toshio why didn’t he know Yuuri has a brother, “He’s Hiroko’s nephew, we adopted him after his parents died on the plane crash” said Toshio making Yuri guilty even more.

 

“Oh… how come he’s not around?”

 

“He’s in Japan’s national team” he said proudly, “He play Rugby”

 

Yakov turned to look since he also like the game, “He’s the offense position of the team and got in the Nationals in his young age of 16” he said proudly.

 

“He looks like Mama-san though” said Viktor.

 

“Well, his mother is the twin sister of Hiroko” shrugged Toshio.

 

Before lunch everything was in place and now Yuuri and the others are just waiting for Hiroko.

 

Mari called before hand and they prepare to wait and stand in position, moments later the front door slides open and revealed Hiroko and Mari.

 

Party poppers and confetti scattered around, “HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!” they greeted and Yuuri and Viktor came forward to hug Hiroko who’s teary eyes, Makkachin tottered to shower her with wet kisses.

 

When, “Happy mama’s day” Hiroko burst crying seeing her huge baby boy.

 

“Yuki-chan!” and Yuki gave his adoptive mom a tight crushing hug.

 

“Oh… my baby boy is so big now” caressing his face when.

 

“Are we late?” suddenly a whole team of Rugby players burst in.

 

“Go home!” said by Yuki and Yuuri laughed.

 

“I apologize in advance if some media will be here later Toshio-kun” sighed by an Old man with white hair, “Gion here run his mouth and pointed the location of Yuki” he sighed.

 

“Quite alright, we’re used to it” pointing at Viktor and Yuuri.

 

 As food being served and Yuuri and Viktor brought in the cake, Hiroko took the first slice, “Yuki, this is Viktor”

 

“Yeah… the guy on your poster… also I presume your boyfriend?” he bluntly said.

 

“You don’t have to be like that” playfully slapped by Yuuri with an embarrassed chuckle.

 

“May I have a word please?” asked by Yuki to Viktor who nodded.

 

“Hurt my Nii-chan and you’ll answer to us” pointing at his team who stood and gave out tough looks, Viktor gave out a cold seat.

 

“I guess that’s clear” Phichit laughed and recorded the whole thing.

 

“Say, you still kept your drum set, Yuki?” asked Mari.

 

“Yeah… it’s in my room why?”

 

“Go get it… we still haven’t given our gift to mom” said Mari and Yuuri nodded, Viktor was lost at his fiancé.

 

Yuuri followed his siblings to the family wing and when they came back they were bringing amplifiers and huge case.

 

Yuki proceeded to assemble his drums set while Yuuri took out his electric guitar and so as Mari took her base.

 

 Phichit decided to get his tripod and DSLR and set it up.

 

They started to play the song of Life is Beautiful by Luck Life and Viktor got surprised yet again knowing Yuuri is a good singer and guitarist.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0g8wqbu2gYc>

 

Finishing the song Hiroko hugged them while the Russian plus rugby team demanded another song from them, the party lasted till late that evening and everyone was drunk when, “Say, why don’t I ask Takeshi and Yuuko if I can have an Ice show?” said Viktor.

 

“At least we’ll grab some tourists right?” he added.

 

“That would be nice!” supported by Yuuri who’s tipsy.

 

Well, after that ice show successfully went well and brought in many tourists and boosted the tourism you know what happened, more drinking, jealous Viktor, who’s Chihoko and naked in the roof display from the couple.

 

“Should I go up there and grab them?” said Yuki that day.

 

“You’re too nice…” said Yuri.

 

“Well, you’re mean…”

 

“He’s just Yura” said Otabek.

 

“Thanks Beka”

 

“You guys are weird… and I can't believe Vik-nii got jealous over a statue” and Yuki left.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
